The Greater Deception
by TheWolvesActOneAndTwo
Summary: Ever since the night that Dumbledore told Severus he had to be the one the kill him things had gone down hill.  Including his relationship with Harry, who has now come back to Hogwarts to find the last Horcrux and kill Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS.**

"Harry, always remember that I love you. You have completely won my heart, which loves you more than you will ever know. The Dark Lord may be rising but I will stay and protect you. But you must give me your word Harry. You must promise me that you will be smart and stay safe. Dumbledore may be an amazing wizard, but he grows weak with every passing of the day. Harry you _need_ to come back to me." With that Severs Snape, feared potions master, gave Harry Potter a kiss.

Harry embraced the kiss, but Severus pulled away a few seconds after. Harry looked into the older mans eyes and saw that every word he had just said was the truth. This man loved him, an emotion usually never felt for the boy who neglected as a child.

"I promise Severus. I love you too." Harry said; he knew he had to stay strong. If he broke down now, he would never leave Severus' embrace. Harry wished he could stay safe in Severus' arms until the war was done. But that was not the case, not the case at all.

6 months later…

Harry stood in a crowd of his fellow peers, glaring up at the man who told him once that he had his heart. He could not believe how much things had changed in the past six months. Back then, Harry would have sworn on his life that when the war ended, if Harry and Severus were both still alive, that they would openly been together and maybe even get married. But Severus had betrayed him, and everyone else fighting against Voldemort and his terrible Death Eaters. The tall, pale, sallow faced man with a protruding nose had broken Harry's heart. That fateful night at the astronomy tower brought Harry's reality crashing down. He not only saw the man he loved kill Professor Dumbledore, one of the only men who ever trusted Snape, but he was sent flying to the ground and betrayed by the same man. Harry found out that Severus was the Half- Blood Prince and attempted to stop him by casting one of Severus's own curses at him, but Severus did not allow him to finish the curse. He instead threw Harry to the ground; causing him to hit it so hard he could have sworn his back was broken. No this man standing in front of him now was not his Severus, it couldn't be.

"It seems that only fifteen minutes ago Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. So, if anyone knows the where abouts of Mr. Potter, I insist you come forward…_now_!" Severus said, putting a stress on the last word. It was killing him, but he needed to see Harry. Not only because he missed the young wizard but he also had a very important message to pass on to the boy. A bit of information that shattered Severus… "The boy must die." The conversation played in Snape's head over and over; he spent many nights lying in bed, thinking of how he could keep Harry alive. Then out of nowhere a body stepped out from the crowd of Gryffindors. Severus took a quick intake of breath, along with the rest of the school. Murmurs took over the crowd; they all said the same thing "Harry!"

"Harry…" Severus whispered so quiet that no one could hear. Severus was immediately rushed with emotions. He was shocked, happy, upset, angry, sad, and confused all of once. But all he knew was that he needed to speak with the boy, now.

It took all the bravery in the world to step forward, to show himself to not only the whole school, but also to Severus. To Harry, nothing else and no one else in the Great Hall mattered except Severus. No this man before him was Snape, the Death Eater, the murderer of Dumbledore, the man who left Harry broken and hurting both mentally and physically. Harry couldn't let himself feel all the emotions that were clawing their way out of his heart.

"How dare you?" Shouted Harry, glaring right into the beautiful obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. Disgust and pain dripping off the words he spoke. " How _dare_ you stand where he stood? He trusted you… we all did! Tell them; tell them all how you looked him in the eyes and killed him! ... Nothing to say Snape? Typical! Well it seems that Hogsmeade isn't the only place with a security problem, _Headmaster_! " And as Harry said that, members of the Order of the Phoenix burst through the door along with Ron and Hermione. Harry was on the verge of a breakdown. It took everything in him not to shout more at the man: to tell him how badly he hurt him. How Harry was ready to marry him, then how he, Severus, went and killed Dumbledore, cursed Harry, joined Voldemort, cursed George's ear off, took over Hogwarts letting people like the Carrows be in charge of children, and how he completely turned his back on the love he had with Harry.

But Severus said nothing; he was too overwhelmed by his feelings. He could tell the whole room was glaring at him, except some of his Slytherins. He was conscious of the wizards that just burst into the Hall, all ready to rip his throat open. But all he could think about was Harry…Harry who he had completely messed everything up with him. But he knew his actions deserved it, he had been terrible to Harry. Severus knew that his actions were only actions meant to help _the cause_ and eventually help Harry and him have the life they always both dreamt about, but never spoke of because both men knew it wasn't very likely. He should have given Harry some kind of proper heads up; instead he turned on him without a word. So Severus did the only thing he could think of, he raised his wand. The second he did it he regretted his actions.

McGonagall flew in front of Harry the second Severus raised his wand. The whole of the Order pointed their wands at Snape. He was out numbered, but he had no intension of hurting any of them, especially not Harry. Then a string of fire flew out of his colleges' wand. All he did was cast a Shield Charm. He did not try to fight her back. She kept throwing curses at him, but he stood his place. With each curse thrown, the fire would grow and grow until it was coming at Snape with more animosity than he could currently fight off. He was weak, too weak. The sight of Harry completely messed his head up. He knew this was probably the only time to talk to his Harry but if he wished to convey the information given to him by Dumbledore, he must stay alive. So without a second thought he leapt back through the window. The second he hit fresh air he began to fly. He flew far, fleeing from the Great Hall, but still staying very close to Hogwarts. He wasn't followed.

Next chapter: Where has Severus gone? Will Harry attempt to follow him? Will they ever be able to achieve the love they used to have and still both make it out of the war alive? Read and find out

Also the next chapter will be up hopefully soon...ish. Please read and review, any and all comments/ reviews will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS.**

"Coward!" Minerva spat at her ex-college. While she was battling Snape, if you could call it that, two Order members made quick work of the Carrow twins who now lay unconscious on the floor.

Harry stood very still, staring at the big hole in the window Snape had just made. This trip to Hogwarts was not what he expected. Severus raised his wand at _him _at Harry… again. As if the first time wasn't painful enough. All it did was add insult to injury, making Harry wish he had never even come. But he had a mission given to him by the late Head Master Albus Dumbledore, and he was going to finish it, even if it killed him. Right as he was about to set out to find Hermione and Ron, so they could find one of the last Horcruxs, the voice of Lord Voldemort rang through every hall in the school.

"_Give me the boy! Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. You will be rewarded for your loyalty and therefore spared. My Death Eaters are coming, they are coming to destroy; and I am coming to kill Harry Potter. Give him to me and I will spare every soul in the school."_ Then it ended, Harry thought it was only him who had heard the voice, but then he saw that everyone's eyes were on him, and he remembered what the detached voice had said. He had asked the children to 'give him' me. Harry was cautious; he didn't know what to do. He wondered whether Severus had heard the announcement. Surely after all he has done, he would have no problem handing Harry over to the Dark Lord.

"Well what are you all standing around for? Get him!" Shrieked Pansy Parkinson, but nothing happened. Then many of Harry's classmates stepped in front of him, as if guarding him from the entire Slytherin house.

"Filch, why don't you escort the Slytherins down to the dungeons?" Minerva said sternly, she knew it was unfair to punish all Slytherins, but she could not be taking her chances. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were coming and she needed to ensure the protection of all the students.

Severus sat in the Shrieking Shack, feeling alone as ever. The night he killed Dumbledore was on replay in his head.

He remembered it perfectly. Harry and Dumbledore had just arrived on broomstick. He saw them land on the astronomy tower; Draco was planning on doing it that night. Severus began to run to the tower, he knew the boy wouldn't have the heart to do it, and when he failed Severus had to be there to do it. He had promised Narcissia, but more importantly, he had promised Dumbledore.

He couldn't help but realize how much he had screwed up! 'I could have done things so much… better that night!' he internally yelled.

After Harry and Albus arrived, Harry was quickly thrown below the top deck of the Tower by Dumbledore, who wished to keep Harry's presence a secret to the arriving enemy. When Snape arrived, Draco had already disarmed the great wizard. He stayed in the shadow, but when he saw Harry he all but ran to the boy. Harry's once pained face ran flush with relief as Severus made his way over. Severus new he was about to shatter this boy's sense of safety, but he had to. It was all done to keep Harry alive in the end. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Severus put his finger to his mouth, signaling to Harry that he mustn't speak. By now more Death Eaters had arrived at the Tower, one of them being Bellatrix. Severus could hear here goading Draco on to finish the old man. But Draco lowered his wand; Severus was not surprised. "I'll do it!" Bellowed Bellatrix, who was hungry for blood, he decided now, was his time to make an appearance. He swooped from bellow the deck and casually threw Draco and Bellatrix to the side with all the other Death Eaters.

"No" He spoke, trying to keep his tone as even as he could. He wished more than anything that he could have just a few more minutes with Harry. That would be enough time to explain what he was about to witness. But seeing that, that was not the case, Severus new Harry was about to get a big shock. Severus looked down at one of his oldest friends. He could tell the man was close to death; his eyes lacked their usual luster.

"Severus… please." Was all he said, and Severus new that this was the moment he had to do it, now… or never.

"Avada Kedavra!" Then he watched as the man who had saved him from himself fell to his death from the top of the Astronomy Tower. "Out of her, quickly."

Everything else after that was a blur. Bellatrix threw the Dark Mark into the air, and they all fled from the tower. Severus's mind and soul were so clouded he almost forgot about Harry. No! He couldn't let himself be distracted, he had played his part most convincingly and now was not the time to reveal his place as a spy. They had almost made it to the entrance of the Forbidden Forrest, when he heard another body, crashing through the trees that led to the Game Keeper's hut. He turned and saw the body was Harry's. Severus silently cursed Harry for his brave heart.

"SNAPE!" The younger man hollered. "_Stupefy!" _Harry said his curse haphazardly aimed at his own head.

"Run Draco!"

"HE TRUSTED YOU SNAPE! _We_ all did!" Severus knew that when Harry said 'we' he meant himself. It took every last inch of Severus's will power not to run to the young man and wrap his arms around him. He knew he owed Harry an explanation, and an apology, but now was not the time. Now he needed to act like the Death Eater he pretended to be. This was to keep Harry safe he told himself over and over.

"_Impedi…_" Harry began, but Snape easily cast his curse aside. It hurt Snape to know that Harry was throwing curses at him, but he knew this was only a half try by Harry. The boy loved him; Harry cherished what he loved and would never hurt a friend or family member. But Severus then realized: he was now the enemy. He was now the man that had killed Harry's mentor and role model. He had just killed Albus Dumbledore.

"_Petrificus_…" But Snape did the same. "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!" No… Harry just called him a coward. The images flashed in Snape's head; James Potter and his lackeys were teasing him. They would gang up and curse him, all the while calling _him _the coward. "SEVERUS YOU COWARD, FIGHT BACK!" By now Severus could easily see the tears streaming across Harry's beautiful face. If the boy spoke anymore he might blow his role as a spy and reveal their 'relationship.' Severus cast a nonverbal silencing charm. Then he saw Harry drop to the ground, in obvious pain. He looked behind and saw Bellatrix was casting the Cruiciatus curse upon _his _Harry.

"No, stop! He is the Dark Lords!" Severus said what came to his mind first, but all he wanted was for Harry to be out of the current blood curtailing pain. Bellatrix gave him a face, then dropped her curse and skipped into the forest. He was now alone with Harry. He began to run to the boys aid but Harry threw up his wand preparing to curse the man again.

"Harry put your wand down! I'm only trying to help! Please I only have a minute or so, you must listen to me." But Harry didn't drop his wand. Severus starred into the boys eyes, just like his mothers, he thought, just like his old best friends eyes.

"NO!" Harry shouted, rising to his feet warily. Wand still pointed at Snape's chest. "You killed him Severus! You killed Albus! He trusted you, and … so did I!" Then Harry's tears took control and made speaking impossible for the poor boy. It destroyed Severus to see Harry so full of pain because of what _he _had done.

"Harry I am so sorry, you must listen to me though. I need to tell you something very important…" But Harry had controlled his crying by now and took a step back from Severus. "_Levicor…_" Harry started, but Severus repelled his curse with such force that he sent Harry flying back.

"Don't you ever use my own spells against me." Severus said dangerously calm. Severus saw that Harry was hurt, but he knew he had to flee the scene before the Ministry arrived. Then he regretted most what he did; he left Harry screaming on the ground in pain.

"Harry…" He whispered to himself. "I am so sorry Harry." He said to no one in particular. He absolutely hated himself for being so stupid, a quality he hated. Then he felt it; a dark presence fall over the castle. The presence lasted about a minute or so then his left arm began to burn. It was his Dark Mark. He is coming to Hogwarts. Harry, he had to find Harry and explain something very important to him. Severus jumped up from his place on the ground and made a run for the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS.**

Thank you all so much for reading. I am sorry that it is taking so long to get to the actual story. I know it is boring to read what happened in the books and movies again in my writing but I'm just trying to build a stable foundation. After the fighting and what not I should be able to go forth and write. But keep in mind, the way the fight scenes go are very important to the relationship between Sev and Harry. Also, quick clarification, the last chapter (chapter 2) contained a memory that Snape was looking back on. Don't confuse that for something that was happening in the present day of the story.

Once the Slytherins were gone McGonagall began to bark orders at every person in the room except Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then it hit Harry, Horcruxes! He began to run to the Ravenclaw tower, picking up speed with every step. Then he heard a voice; it was saying his name.

"Harry!" It was Luna. Harry would have stopped but he knew he needed to find that horcrux, and fast. So he kept on running. Luna kept shouting his name.

"Harry! Please you must listen to me!"

"Luna I can't right now." Harry said politely, all the while he was pushing through the crowd of students running every which way.

"No Harry you must listen now!" Luna protested. "You won't find it up there!"

At this Harry stopped and turned around.

"What did you say Luna?" He asked, pressed for time.

"You won't find it up there." She spoke easily. Harry was already stressed out, but this didn't help.

"Well where _do _I find it Luna? No one alive has seen it in decades! This is the best place to start!" Harry didn't wish to sound rude but his friend wasn't being much help, and he needed to find that horcrux. Voldemort knows that he is hunting them, and now it is a race of time.

"That's just it Harry! No one _alive _had seen it. " Luna then explained that she believed the ghost of the Grey Lady knew where the diadem was hidden. Harry ran off to the corridor where she usually was and found her facing the wall. Harry engaged her in a conversation, hoping she knew.

Twenty minutes of time had elapsed and Harry was now in a full sprint. He ran to the fifth corridor hallway and stopped once in front of the room of requirements. He thought to himself, _Diadem of Ravenclaw_, then a door began to appear. Once in the room Harry found the diadem but was attacked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Thankfully Ron and Hermione came to his rescue. In am attempt to kill the golden trio, Goyle started an uncontrollable spout of fire. It swept through the room, destroying anything or anyone in its path. The trio found a set of brooms and made their way out, but something in Harry told him he had to rescue the two remaining Slytherins. Once out, Harry stabbed the diadem with no hesitation, successfully killing another part of Lord Voldemort.

Severus arrived at the castle fifteen minutes before Voldemort and his Death Eaters did. He was about to walk across the bridge, but a foot before he could feel the magic radiating. Dammit, he thought to himself, they put up wards, powerful ones at that. He knew that he would have to exhaust a lot of his magic to be able to penetrate the wards and enter Hogwarts unharmed. He would have done so if he didn't need his magic so much. He new Voldemort was either going to kill Harry tonight or be killed him... or both Severus thought sadly. Severus would do everything in his power to keep the boy alive until it was time. He was silently shedding tears at the thought of Harry dying. But it was not longer some terrible nightmare; it was what the future had to be. Severus did not know why, but Dumbledore told him specifically that the boy had to die. He solemnly made his way back to the Shrieking Shack and stayed there, attempting to make contact with Harry.

"Harry, I know this is against everything I taught you but I hope your mind is currently open." Severus said to himself while he honed in on his legilimency skill, as he attempted to find Harry's mind in the swarm of students and faculty currently in Hogwarts. He could feel almost everyone's mind; he could feel their fear and panic. There were a few people who had little fear in their hearts but bravery and love for what they cherish most. Those people were obviously Gryffindors, such as: Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. Once he found Harry, he sent him a short message: _Harry, it is Severus. I need to speak with you; there is something very important that you must know._ Severus waited, hoping Harry had gotten the full message.

"What the!" Harry said, shocked. Hermione and Ron looked at their friend wearing looks of confusion.

"Er, are you alright mate? Was it Voldemort again?" Ron asked concerned.

"No…" Was all Harry seemed to be able say. His face held a pained and confused look.

"Who was it Harry?" Hermione asked compassionately, putting her hand on her best friends shoulder, attempting to bring him some sense of calm.

"Severus Snape."

**Sorry this was such a short little chapter. I'm a little busy, but the next chapter should be on it's very soon If you are reading this I'd really enjoy a review or comment, if not I just hope you are liking my story.**

**Next Chapter: Harry will finally have his talk with Severus… but will it go as planned… well when does it ever?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS. ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE, SOMETHING THAT IS NOT ONLY TERRIBLE BUT COMPLETLEY INTOLERABLE. **

**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO INCOPERATE HARRY AND SNAPE'S PAST INTO THESE NEX FEW CHAPTERS, ENJOY!**

Ron and Hermione both stared at Harry for a second; confusion written plainly across both of their faces. Ron was the first to speak up.

"What would Snape want with you, well other than to turn you over to old Voldy?" Hermione shot Ron a look that said, 'Are you dense?'

"Ron I highly doubt Professor Snape would do that to Harry." Hermione said rather knowingly. Harry always guessed that Hermione had suspected something. The actual romantic relationship happened at the end of fifth year, but Hermione always knew there was more the Snape and Harry's relationship since the beginning of third year.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry just blown up his terrible Aunt Marge. He was in a sort of panicked state. He had run out of the Dursley's house with his bag for Hogwarts, Hedwig, and his wand. He hadn't a clue of where he could go, or how he could get there, once he found out where he was going. So, for the time being, Harry sat on the curb of the road waiting. What is was he was waiting for, he wasn't sure, but sure enough he saw a figure walking towards him. The black-cloaked figure seemed to have a specific purpose, and that was to get to Harry. _

"_Whose there?" Harry asked, raising his wand towards the figure. _

"_Don't point your wand at me Mr. Potter!" Spat a certain Potions Master. Snape! Harry thought, what was Snape doing roaming a muggle street at eleven at night? Harry was too surprised to even register what the man had said, so he continued to stare open mouthed at the Potions Master._

"_Did you not hear me Potter, or are you as dumb as I have always believed?" The man drawled, in his oh-so Severus Snape manner. Harry quickly shook himself of his confused and lowered his wand._

"_Professor, what are you doing in Little Winging? Harry asked, not taking his once occupied seat on the curb._

"_I happen to live by here Potter. Dumbledore just got word that you caused a certain family member to 'blow up' and has sent me here to pick you up." When Snape said 'blow up' Harry couldn't help but lower his head. That bitch of a woman certainly deserved what she had gotten, but he couldn't help but think of the possible trouble he had caused for others, such as Dumbledore._

"_Oh, yeah um okay. Where are we going?" Harry asked to the back of Severus Snape. He had already begun to make his way down the same street he came from. Severus sighed and using wandless magic caused Harry's luggage to levitate in the same direction they were headed. _

"_My house. Now don't dawdle, it's already late enough, I can only spend so much time with the blessed boy who lived a day." Harry knew that Snape was just being, well Snape, but he couldn't help but feel a rush of unwanted emotions, namely anger and pain, when ever someone called him 'the boy who lived'. After walking for what seemed like hours they arrived at a rather beat up town house that stood alone. Snape wasted no time in walking in, but Harry couldn't help but pausing at the door. This was Snape's house… SNAPE! Harry would have never though he'd ever step foot in any type of house that belonged to this man, but it was happening._

"_Yes Potter, I do live in a house, not a coffin or cave. Now get in, or does Harry Potter not know how to enter a house without ten or fifteen adoring fans chasing him?" Snape sneered. Harry only followed the man, knowing that any type of protest would bring unwanted hassle. Anyway, Dumbledore had wanted Harry to come here, he trusted Dumbledore._

_Two hours later Harry was asleep on the couch in Snape's house. He was only allowed to visit the bathroom, kitchen, and couch; if he were found anywhere else, there would be hell to pay. Harry had no trouble falling to sleep, even though this was Snape's house, he was too tired to care. But only an hour or so later he began to thrash around in his sleep._

"_NO! Please no… Uncle Vernon I'm sorry… I swear I won't try to eat with you guys again!" Harry began crying. This is what Snape woke up to. All Harry knew was that he was currently getting a beating from his abusive uncle. He had no clue it was a nightmare, he merely thought that the true dream had been him meeting Snape. "I'm sorry I won't be freaky anymore. Please!" The boy pleaded, the fear was obvious. Snape could hear the boy's struggles, and cries. He ran into the room, thinking that someone had possible been able to break past his wards, but he knew that was impossible. Then he saw the boy was merely having a bad dream. But what in the world was he talking about, and whom was he talking to?_

"_I'm sorry Uncle… please don't beat me anymore… I swear I won't be freaky… I promise not to get a better grade than Dudley! I'll stay quiet in my cupboard. I won't even ask for food again!" Harry had tears streaming down his face by now._

"_Mr. Potter it is only a nightmare, you must wake up now." Snape said, place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders. What in the world was he talking about? His Uncle couldn't have actually beaten him; no Potter was spoiled just like his father…right?_

_Despite Severus's attempts at waking the boy, nothing worked._

"_Potter wake up! Potter you are having a nightmare; you must wake up for it to be over! Your Uncle is not beating you!" Severus felt weird for having to reassure the boy that his family was not harming him. Still Harry wouldn't wake._

"_Potter snap out of it! HARRY WAKE UP!" Severus would customarily never use a students given name, especially not Harry freaking Potter's, but the boy simply would not wake up. Finally Harry snapped up, the look of terror still fresh in his moist green eyes._

"_What… what's going on?" Harry asked, inspecting the foreign room. How had he gotten here? Then he remembered, he blew up his aunt and was now at Severus Snape's house… weird._

"_You were having a bad dream Mr. Potter, and your cries woke me up." Snape said, but without his usual loathing. Harry's head immediately dropped._

"_Oh, I didn't know, sorry." He mumbled; feeling extremely embarrassed remembering what he had been dreaming about. Uncle Vernon… beating him. Crap, what if Snape had found out! Harry wanted not a soul to know, especially Snape. _

"_Don't apologize for nightmares Potter, it isn't your fault." Harry was confused, Snape seemed almost… kind. He handed the boy a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion._

"_Here is a calming draught Potter, it will help with your current… state." Snape said. "And this is a dreamless sleep that you will take right after I ask you a few questions." Severus had to know the truth about Harry Potter's home life. He had always thought the boy had lived a charmed life just like his arrogant father. He never expected him to have been beaten or starved. But now that he had an idea of what the boy's home life may be like, he did begin to realize things he never truly saw before. Potter was always a small child, but even more so than even the genetically small kids in his year, such as Draco Malfoy. No, Potter had always been exceedingly so. Starvation would explain that, but he had not proof, same with the possible beating. Which would also explain Potter's sporadic bruises covering the boy's body, same with his odd behavior around adults._

_Harry paled when Snape said he was going to ask him questions. Dammit! Harry thought, the man knew, Snape knew that he had been beaten and starved. _

"_I'm really quite tired sir. Sorry for waking you." Harry said, trying to diffuse the conversation._

"_Not so yet Potter." Snape spat, taking a sweat in a chair to Harry's immediate right. "While you were verbally reenacting your nightmare, you said a few things that… stuck out to me." Harry was looking down at his feet as though they were the most interesting pair of feet ever to have walked the earth. "Potter I'm going to need you to look at me." Harry reluctantly stared up. "Now I need you to answer me with only truthful answer, anything else will only do you bad. Potter… were you ever… hurt by your relatives?"_

_Harry knew this is what Snape would ask. Harry immediately looked back down at his amazing feet._

"_Potter, did they ever hurt you? Beat you? Were you rejected food?" Snape had never been more serious with the boy._

"_Why do you care?" Harry mumbled. Severus sighed, that was all the answer he needed. But if he was going to get this boy out of that house then he'd need more. He wouldn't allow any child to ever have to deal with what he had to deal with. Even if is was Harry Bloody Potter, son of his school rival, James Potter. But also son of your best friend Lily, the voice in the back of his head told him._

"_Mr. Potter you must realize that this behavior and treatment of children is not only absolutely unacceptable but also very illegal._

"_I said, why do you care? You never gave a rats ass about me!" Harry said, raising his voice. Snape almost snapped at the boy for using such a tone with him, but he knew that if he was going to get anything out of the boy, he would have to be kind._

"_Harry." He said calmly, this got the boys attention. "I know that I have treated you badly in the past, but if this is true, if your relatives did beat you. You need to tell me. I can help, no matter what our past may look like. You are going to have to trust me here, I can make it stop if you…let me." Harry was now staring into the black eyes of Severus Snape, instead of the utter loathing they usually carried; they had a sort of soft look. Harry had decided a while ago that he would never tell anyone of the way he was treated at the Dursley's. Harry had decided a while ago that he somehow deserved this treatment, that he was a freak just like Uncle Vernon always said. There was always a part of him, a sort of voice ion the back of his head that reminded him that he didn't truly deserve this, but Vernon Dursley's fist always silenced that voice._

"_You… you can't actually care?" Harry said, but somehow he could tell that Snape wanted to help. Something about the look in the man's eyes said that he understood._

"_I do. Now, you must tell me what has happened to you in that house." Finally after years of silence, Harry opened his mouth against the brutality. He told Snape everything those people had done. And he received the comfort he always longed for. It was odd that it was coming from Severus Snape, his least favourite teacher, but to Harry it didn't quit matter. It was someone._

_That summer Snape was able to get Harry out of that terrible place. Harry and Snape never spoke of what happened that night except when Snape brought Harry to talk to Dumbledore. _

_The Weasley's accepted him into their family as if he was born with that obnoxiously red hair. He spent every summer with them._

_During third year Harry never sought Snape out for comfort. And Snape never brought it up. Both believing that the other realized who they had opened up to and decided never to do so again. They went on for the rest of third year as they always did; just now, they both had a better understanding of the other person. Snape now saw that Harry wasn't the spoiled brat he thought him to be, but actually a child abused since a young age. And Harry saw that Snape wasn't the cold-hearted bastard he made himself out to be. They never again treated each other with hostility; well not like they had before. _

_That year Harry found out about Sirius Black, and the truth behind the story of his betrayal of the Potter's. He found out the man was his godfather and began to love the man. _

_Fourth year came and went: bringing along the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory's death, and the return of Lord Voldemort. _

_Fifth year began with the Ministry and their not so silent war against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And with Voldemort on the rise, Harry began needing Occlumency lessons. This is where Harry and Snape became, Severus and Harry._

_End Flashback_

It hurt Harry to even think back that far. That night so long ago changed his life, and it was Snape that changed it.

"Harry!" Hermione said, bringing Harry back into the present.

"Harry you said Professor Snape just called you, what did he say?"

"He said he needed to speak with me, and that it was urgent." Harry still couldn't believe that Severus had just contacted him. Why did the man want to talk to him so badly? Did he want to just curse and hurt him a little more?

"That's a bloody trap mate! Snape probably wants to lure you to some abandoned classroom then hand you right over to Voldemort!" Hermione looked pained.

"No, Ron, he wouldn't." Hermione said defiantly. "Harry." She whispered to her friend so only he could hear. "Harry, I've known, for awhile. And I know a lot has gone down between the two of you, but Harry he isn't going to hand you to Voldemort. He loves you Harry."

"NO!" Harry shouted, pushing himself away from his friend. "No Hermione, _don't _say that!" Harry said dangerously. "You _don't _know what happened!"

Ron looked utterly perplexed as his friend's sudden outburst.

"Uhhh…" Ron began.

"Shut up Ronald! Harry, listen to me, _now!"_ Hermione barked, putting emphasis on the word now, just as Snape had done. "Yes, I may not know exactly what went down between you two, but I _do _now how happy you were with him. Even with all of the terrible things going on, you were happy. _He _made you happy when even Ron and I couldn't. You will answer him!" Harry had never heard his friend speak with such raw passion. He was shocked.

**SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP**

It had been a few minutes now, and no reply from Harry. Of course, what did he expect, he had brought this young man unimaginable pain, when all he had ever tried to do was repair the hole in the boys heart that his terrible relatives bore. Then he heard it, loud and clear.

_Where are you? And what do you need to tell me?_

He sounded angry, or better yet stressed. But he _had_ answered! Harry had answered him. He quickly replied.

_I'm in the Shrieking Shack Harry. I promise I will not let you get hurt, but you need to come, and fast. Voldemort, he is on his way, and you need to know some very important bits of information… I love you._

Severus knew his last sentence was a risk, but he needed to reassure the boy that he did still love him. But how would he react? He had treated Harry terribly; he had led the boy to believe that he was truly the Death Eater people said he was. How could that one reassuring statement of love do anything to repair what he had so masterfully shattered?

No reply. Of course.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY, BUT I SHOULD BE GETTING THEM TO YOU ALL FASTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING WHAT I AM WRITING. I KNOW YOU ALL MUST BE WONDERING HOW HARRY AND SEVERUS ACTUALLY BECAME LOVERS, BUT YOU SHALL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. QUICK CLARIFICATION: **

**HARRY AND SNAPE DID **_**NOT **_**BEGIN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP IN HARRY'S THIRD YEAR. THEY BEGAN IT IN FIFTH, AND I SHALL GO OVER THAT LATER.**

**ALSO, SNAPE GOT HARRY OUT OF THE DURSLEY'S AND HE NOW LIVES WITH THE WEASLEY'S. THEY NEVER TALKED ABOUT IT AGAIN BECAUSE HARRY THOUGHT THAT IT WAS JUST A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS ON SNAPE'S PART, AND SNAPE THOUGHT THAT HARRY THOUGHT THAT NIGHT TO ALSO BE A MISTAKE, THAT TELLING SNAPE WAS NOT THE RIGHT IDEA. SOOOO THEY NEVER SPOKE OF IT AGAIN. Next chapter should be up soon, thanks again, read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS. **

**p.s. This chapter contains MANY flashbacks that go between Harry and Snape's POV. **

By now, Hogwarts castle was under full attack. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hiding in a classroom on the upper most floors. They could all hear the loud bangs and shrieks coming from below.

"We must go now, if not to Snape, then somewhere that's not in the castle" Harry said. Hermione gave Harry a worried look.

"What's wrong? What did Professor Snape say?"

"He said that he was in the Shrieking Shack, and that we should come fast before Voldemort and the Death Eaters get to Hogwarts. It seems that Snape's sense of timing is a little off." Harry said blankly. Purposefully leaving out that part where Snape told him he still loved him.

"Harry, you aren't actually going to go to Snape right?" Ron asked, still confused as to what was going on between Harry and their ex- professor.

"Yes, Harry _is _going to visit Professor Snape, he did say he had something very important to tell Harry." Hermione said, already walking towards the door. Harry and Ron stood put.

"Hermione, he isn't just the mean potions teacher anymore! He is a Death Eater; he _killed _Dumbledore. Why the hell would we go running to him, when Harry still has Nagini to kill!"

Hermione and Ron went on bantering about the dos and don'ts of visiting Professor Snape in the Shrieking Shack. All the while Harry wasn't even paying attention to a word they were saying. He was trying to work out, whether or not to go, by himself. This was a decision that neither of his friends could help him with. But he was being flooded with memories of him and Snape; memories that he forgot he had because they seemed like they were so long ago. Some of them were just trivial conversations between Snape and himself. Some were the beginning of their relationship, and the end.

_Flashback_

(Harry's POV)

"_Harry dear, Professor Snape is here, he wishes to speak with you. It's best you don't keep him waiting." Mrs. Weasley shouted into Harry and Ron's room at Grimmauld Place._

"_Snape? You find ways for him to punish you no matter where you are mate!" Ron joked. Harry didn't reply, but instead got up easily and went out the door._

"_Good luck mate!" He could hear Ron shout to him once he left the room. What could Professor Snape want, Harry though to himself. He'd remembered to hand in all of his homework, he'd made sure of that. Has Snape come to bring Harry back to the Dursley's? No, he had worked so hard to get him out, why would he ever try to bring him back. When Harry got to the dinning room he saw Snape, he was talking to someone. Sirius! Oh god, this wasn't going to end well, Harry thought._

"_Er, hello Professor Snape." Harry said, throwing himself in between the two men. Harry could feel the tension, and could see the hatred mirrored in both men's eyes._

"_Sit down, Mr. Potter. And I believe I asked to speak with you alone?" Snape asked, putting emphasis on the word alone while sneering at Sirius. But before Harry could even begin to reply, Sirius started to talk._

"_You have no right to bark orders are my house Snape! And I think that since I am his godfather I should be able to be here for what ever it is you have to say, Snivellus." Sirius spat, using a nickname Harry had never heard before. If Sirius wished to get a reaction out of Snape, then he had failed. Snape looked unaffected. _

"_Dumbledore has sent me here to relay a message to Mr. Potter, but by all means, stay. I know how you like to feel… involved." Snape sneered. Sirius was up and out of his seat within the second. He was only a scant foot away from Snape, who, by now, had his wand clasped tightly in his hand. "Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you would put your __dog __on a leash. He seems to get very frustrated by the fact that he can contribute nothing useful to the the Order." Laying a stress on the word useful. Sirius flushed, and stepped back a foot. Snape curled his lip in triumph._

"_What's it you want to say Snape?" Sirius spluttered, taking a step towards Harry in an almost protective manner._

"_The headmaster wanted me to tell Potter that he is scheduled to study Occlumency this term." Harry had no clue what Occlu… Occlumency was. _

"_By your blank stare I am guessing you do not know what Occlumency is Potter." Snape said, without his usual harsh bite. Harry saw Sirius give Snape a weird look, obviously confused by Snape's almost understanding tone. _

_Harry had never told Sirius that it was Snape who had gotten him away from the Dursley's; he knew Snape wouldn't want the 'publicity.'_

"_Er, yeah, what is it?"_

"_Occlumency, Potter, is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. A highly useful, but obscure branch of magic." Harry's mind was racing. 'External penetration,' was his brain being attacked, or possessed like Ginny Weasley in second year? No it couldn't be; he never had moments where he was unsure of what he had just been doing._

"_Um, sir, why do I need these lessons?" Harry asked politely. He could tell Sirius wanted to say something, but Harry wished to keep the rest of the conversation as civil as he could._

"_You are receiving these lessons because the headmaster wishes for you to know it." Snape began smoothly. " Your private lessons will be held once a week, but you must inform no one of them." Harry nodded._

"_Who will be teaching me?" Harry asked, hoping it was Dumbledore, the man had been avoiding him, and this would be a great opportunity to talk to him._

"_I will." Snape said, staring right into Harry's eyes._

__End Flashback__

Snape sat waiting in the Shrieking Shack. Hoping that Harry will listen to what he said and come to him. He wished he could just take Harry and run from everything. Find a nice house, get a dog or a cat, and just live there forever. But he knew Harry was too loyal to leave his friends, especially at a time like this. But that was one of the reasons he loved the Gryffindor, his fierce loyalty he showed.

_Flashback_

(Snape's POV)

_Severus had just told Harry that he was going to be giving the boy Occlumency lessons once a week. If Black wasn't furious yet, he was now. And that brought Severus all the more pleasure._

"_Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry this?" Black said, shooting Severus his best scowl. Severus laughed to himself, even though Black was taller than himself, the man would never intimidate him._

"_Must you question everything Dumbledore says, Black? No wonder the man has you sitting in this old place all the time." Black was in his face once again, his face red with fury. Severus smirked at the man's lack of control, but gripped his wand tight again. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Harry was nervous, he could see the wheels turning in the boys head, trying to decide how to properly diffuse the eminent fight._

"_You are a Death Eater through and through Snivellus. You don't have me fooled! If I find out that you are using these extra lessons to bully my godson I swear I will hold nothing back!" Severus was about to retort with a witty comment, but was interrupted by Harry._

"_Sirius, please, I'll be fine. Professor Snape, he won't… bully me." Harry said calmly, putting a hand on his Black's shoulder._

"_Harry, let me handle this. You don't know the terrible things that Snivelly has done." Black said coldly. Severus could feel his blood heat up. Don't turn this boy against me Black, he shouted in his head._

"_What are you going to do Black? Get Mr. Potter to gang up on me like you did in the old days. Never attacked unless it was two or three against one, huh? How very brave you and Potter were!" Black was seething; Severus was thoroughly pleased with himself. "What are you saying Snape? Are you calling me and James cowards?" Black looked absolutely dangerous, but Severus didn't care. He knew the man wouldn't do anything._

"_Yes, I believe I am." He was wrong, Black lunged for his throat. Trying to choke Severus, but he was faster than Black. He had the man off of him in mere milliseconds._

"_Temper, temper, temper. You should really learn to control that, otherwise you'll never be let out of the dog house, Black." The other man was on his feet again, wand pointed at Severus._

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE CALL JAMES POTTER A COWARD! HE WAS TWICE THE MAN YOU EVER WILL BE. YOU ARE A PIECE OF FILTH, A PIECE OF FILTH THAT GOES HOME EVERY NIGHT AND KISSES THE FEET OF A MONSTER! HE PROBABLY SENT YOU TO WORK AT HOGWARTS BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT YOU'RE A LITTLE PERV, SNIVELLUS! YOU PROBABLY BEGGED DUMBLEDORE FOR LESSONS WITH HARRY! YOU'LL TRY TO LURE HARRY IN, USE THE BOY, AND THEN BREAK AND BEAT HIM! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU DID WITH…" But before Severus could hit Black with a jinx so hard his oldest relatives could feel it, Harry beat him to it._

"_Just shut up Sirius! Just shut the hell up!" Harry shouted at his godfather. His body was in between the two men, protecting Severus from Black._

"_Harry, this man…" Black began, trying to calm down the boy. But Harry would have none of it._

"_No Sirius! I know what you and my father did! I know that you guys were bullies. But Severus would NEVER lay a hand on me!" Both of the older men were shocked with Harry's use of Severus's given name. "You know why I'm out of the Dursley's, huh, it's because Professor Snape got me the hell out of there when he found out what they did to me. They beat me Sirius, and the second he found out he made sure I was away form those monsters. Now I'm tired of hearing you two fight! Sirius, Dumbledore wants me to have these lessons and so I will have them, whether or not you're there to support me." When the boy was done, he was breathing heavy. Black looked like Harry had just slapped him silly._

_The boy had stood up for me, was all Severus could think. Now all of the Weasley's plus the Granger girl came into the room, wheeling in Mr. Weasley._

"_I'm cured!" The man shouted. This brought Black and harry back into reality, giving Severus and opportune time to get out of that god-forsaken house._

"_I'll be expecting you the first Wednesday after holidays, Mr. Potter. Please do try to make it on time." Severus left before the boy could say anything. He flew out of the door and immediately disapparated back to his house._

__End flashback__

Yes, Severus did love the boy's loyalty.

**Sorry for so many memories, but this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to figure everything out. I hope you like everything so far!**

**Next Chapter: What was Sirius about to say to Snape before Harry cut him off? Will Harry make it to Severus in time? Will these memories of Harry and Severus, help the young man make his decision in forgiving Snape? Or will they only remind him of how the man seemingly turned his back on something so good? Read, Review, and find out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THEMES, CHARACTERS, QUOTES, AND SO ON FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE. I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING EXCEPT ANY FRESH IDEAS. P.S. SOME OF THE MEMORIES IN THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN HARRY'S HOMELIFE AND THE HORRORS OF THE DURSLEYS. THERE WILL BE MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE.**

By now Harry was so lost in his memories of Snape he could barely focus on the present. He knew that Death Eaters had begun a full fledge war on Hogwarts. He knew that he needed to destroy Voldemort, soon. He knew Snape broke his heart, worked for Voldemort, and was now currently waiting for him in the Shrieking Shack. Those were all things Harry was sure of, but for some reason, none of them mattered. He wanted nothing more than to live in his memories, back when he was just beginning his relationship with Severus.

_Flashback_

(Harry's POV)

_Harry walked cautiously down the steps to the dungeons. He knew that after his encounter with Snape third year that their relationship had changed. By no means were they friends, but there was little to no hostility. The rest of third year and fourth year Harry was far too preoccupied to ever stop by and thank Snape again for everything he had done, but now that he had these lessons, Harry was determined to properly thank the man. But even with all these new, positive emotions he had for Snape, he was still very nervous. He hadn't been with the man one on one for longer than a few minutes in years. _

_Harry was now at the door of Snape's classroom. He took one long breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open almost immediately. Harry's eyes scanned the room and saw that Snape was seated at his desk, probably grading papers._

"_Mr. Potter I see you made it on time." Snape said without even looking up. Harry took another step into the room, hoping he wasn't unsettling the peace and quiet of it. _

_It usually seemed so dark and scary during class, but now it seemed calm. No one was blowing anything up, and there was a new light in the room. Mainly caused by the bright light of the candle on Snape's desk._

"_Er, yessir." Harry said, stringing his words together. God I hope I don't make a fool of myself, Harry thought to himself._

"_Go take a seat in my office Mr. Potter. I will be with you shortly." Harry did as he was told. He had never been in the Professor's office before. Truthfully, it looked quite like the sitting room in Snape's house. Even though it was years ago, Harry could still vividly remember every part of Snape's house he had seen._

"_Mr. Potter," Snape said smoothly as he swooped into the room, in a very Snape- like manner. "You are here to learn Occlumency under the Headmasters orders. This will be just like class, do you understand? If you have a question you shall raise your hand, and if I wish to answer I will reply. Is that clear?"_

_Harry nodded. None of this surprised him. He respected the man and was honoured that Snape was willing to teach him such advanced magic._

_Snape went on, describing the subtle art, and explaining to Harry that he will probably fail, many times. But none of it discouraged Harry; he was eager and willing to put his best foot forward. Harry wanted to show the older man what he was capable of._

"_Sir?" Harry began. _

"_Yes, Mr. Potter?" The man replied. Harry was nervous now. He knew his question was rather stupid, but wished to get a certain answer out of Snape._

"_Why, exactly, are you doing this? I mean, I'm sure Dumbledore could teach me. But why, you specifically?" When Harry was done, he began biting his bottom lip apprehensively._

"_Like I said many times before, Potter, I am teaching you this, because the headmaster wishes me to. Did you not hear me before?" Snape said, back still turned to Harry. _

"_Oh, right." Harry said, he heard the disappointment in his voice, but didn't even care. He had hoped there were other reasons, maybe that, Snape would possible want to spend time with Harry, seeing as he cared enough to get him out of the Dursley's. _

_Snape, now, turned around. He sighed then took a few steps towards Harry._

"_And, I worked so very hard to get you away from those repulsive people you call relatives, that it would have been an utter waste of my time and effort, if I let the Dark Lord posses your mind." Harry wished to smile, but knew that it would be stupid to assume that Snape cared about him. But maybe, hopefully, I am wrong, Harry thought._

"_Potter, why did you stand up to Black for me? He is your godfather, unless I am misinformed." Harry was surprised that Snape would even ask._

"_I owe you at least that much sir. Sirius was being… unfair… and you freed me from the Dursley's." Harry said it so plainly, because, well, it just seemed so obvious to him. Snape had given him, basically a completely new home life, and for that, he owed the man._

__End Flashback__

"Easier." Severus mumbled to himself. Things would have been so much easier if he just hated Harry from the beginning. Of course he would still get the boy out of his damn relatives house, but he would have never let the boy dig a way into his heart, all those nights ago, when he taught Harry Occlumency. If only he had left his thoughts to himself, after that first lesson.

_Flashback_

(Snape's POV)

_Once Severus dismissed Harry, he went to his private quarters and prepared a nice glass of wine. He sat down and let the events of the night fill his head. _

_After the lesson with Harry, Severus was not very surprised. Harry had been rather bad at preventing Severus from penetrating his thoughts. If the situation weren't so dire Severus wouldn't have been stressed. He wouldn't expect anything less from a boy. No, he thought, Harry isn't just a boy anymore. He had noticed how… different the young man was. He was no longer that scrawny, scrap of boy, Severus found a few years ago. He was taller, and fuller, not close to the size of Mr. Weasley, but much better than would have been if he had stayed with those terrible relatives. _

_Harry's hair no longer bothered him. It actually fit the boys face structure very nicely, outlining his relatively, nice cheekbones. And those eyes… _

"_No!" Severus shouted. He wouldn't let himself go any farther. This was Harry freaking Potter, his __student!__ His best friend's son. His childhood enemy's son. No, Severus thought, he would never let these thoughts continue. Not only were these thoughts vastly inappropriate, but also illegal. But only for another year, the boy is sixteen…_

_It's only because he stood up from you against Black that you are thinking these things. It reminds you of Arturo. Severus's mind was plagued the rest of the night by his continuous inner monologue rant. But he was clear of one thing: he couldn't let his relationship with Potter be anything more that student and teacher, no matter how much may have changed._

"_Potter!" Severus snapped, unnecessarily. It was their second Occlumency lesson, and Severus was determined to get it over with. He could only stand his thoughts of the young man for so long. Pervert, he thought to himself… Black was right, and Black's __never__ right. _

"_Yes sir?" Harry asked eagerly. Severus had to look away, as to not get lost in the boys beautiful eyes. Severus really didn't have anything to say to the young man, he just wanted to snap at him for making him feel such things. So Snape just fixed the boy with a good glare and crossed his arms._

"_Take a seat in my office, and don't move from your seat until I have come back." Severus didn't even allow Harry to answer. He flew from the room, and down the hallway. He wasn't very sure where he was headed. All he knew was that he felt like a complete and utter __fool__. _

_He had just fled from the room, for no reason, because he couldn't stand the way he felt when the boy… no, young man, was in the room with him. After Severus walked up to Dumbledore's office, he made his way back down. He was almost wishing Harry had gotten out of his seat so he could yell at the young man. When he got back Harry was obediently sitting in his seat. Severus, deciding to be exceedingly cruel, delve into the boys mind the second he sat the chair opposite him. Harry had no warning and was unable to block Severus out. The images, and memories ran through Snape's mind, as if he were living them along side the boy. _

_There were many memories flashing from the Tri Wizard Tournament. He stood with Harry while he was stumbling through the terrifying maze. Then he was next to the boy while he watched his classmate being murdered by Peter Pettigrew. He saw bits and pieces of the great tales of Harry Potter. The fight against Quirell and the Dark Lord, who had found a home on the back of the old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's head. He flew through Harry's memories while he was trapped with the Weasley girl in the Chamber of Secrets when he was forced to fight a basilisk to stay alive. Then the memories changed. Harry was no longer facing the horrors he was thrown into, being the Boy Who Lived. Severus was watching the terrors of the boy's home life._

"_FREAK!" A fat man spat into the face of a little boy, who looked scared out of his whits. Then a hand came flying down at the same little boys face._

"_You should have died with your wretched parents!" Petunia Dursley shouted at a younger Harry, while her husband physically abused the child._

"_STOP!" Harry shouted. Severus now stood directly opposite an older version of the abused little boy. The younger man was now also standing, and sweating. "Please, that was private." _

_Severus took a deep breath. He had to calm himself. What he had seen enraged him. He knew that this had gone on, but he just never pictured it._

"_Potter," Severus began softly, all the edge and anger he had before was gone. "I…" Severus tried to think of the right thing to say but nothing came up. Harry's eyes wee moist with unshed tears._

"_Professor, please, you don't need to say anything. I deserved that beating. But when you found out what was happening, you got me out." The younger man was breathing heavily. Severus was mentally beating himself for thinking thoughts about the boy who was abused as a child. He wished to lock the boy in a room and never let him out, so he never had to see those eyes, but he knew Harry needed comforting. Severus knew he was no good at comforting people, but this young man had been through so much in his short life. And he in __no __way ever deserved to be hit. _

"_Potter, look at me." The young man obeyed. "You deserve so much better, in every aspect of life. You deserved your real parents. You deserved a better home life. You deserved to be looked at as other than The Boy Who Bloody Lived. And I apologize for the way I have treated you." What the hell are you saying Snape? Have you lost your bloody damn mind? Severus thought to himself. But he didn't stop talking. "I looked at you as if you were just Harry Potter, the boy who does no wrong, even though you brake every bloody rule. __But__ you do it to help people, innocent people who you owe nothing to. You did and will __never__ deserve to be hit, by anyone." Severus almost regretted his little monologue, because he was not that type of man. But then he saw the look the young man gave him. His eyes were sparkling with… happiness. The boy had just relieved some terrible memories and after a few words from the old Dungeon bat he smiled again. The boy was also… blushing?_

_SORRY THE WAIT WAS SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND HAVEN'T FOUND THE BEST TIME TO WRITE/ UPLOAD. Hope you like it so far _

_Next Chapter: Many more memories, and many more questions answered. _


End file.
